The present invention relates to coffee makers and in particular to a coffee maker utilizing a stream of hot water through tamped ground coffee.
Coffee is generally prepared in a coffee maker by measuring an amount of ground coffee into a coffee filter, closing a lid over the ground coffee, and providing a stream of hot water through the loosely packed ground coffee. Unfortunately, water passes freely through the loosely packed ground coffee and does not obtain the full flavor which might otherwise be obtained.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/610,181 filed Oct. 30, 2009 for “Self Tamping Coffee Holder” filed by the present applicant further discloses a coffee making apparatus and methods which provide a tamped packing of loose ground coffee thereby obtaining richer flavor. The coffee maker includes a reservoir, a pump, a heater, and a check valve. Coffee grounds are first loosely deposited in a coffee holder and then tamped onto a compacted state. The coffee holder may be filled loosely with the coffee and then placed into the coffee making apparatus and compacted, or the coffee may be compacted in the coffee holder and then the coffee holder placed into the coffee making apparatus. The compacting may be by a spring or by a resilient solid material and may be part of the coffee holder or part of the coffee making apparatus.
Further, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/620,584 filed Nov. 17, 2009 for “Self Tamping Coffee Holder” filed by the present applicant further discloses a self-tamping coffee holder which tamps loose ground coffee obtaining richer flavor. The coffee holder includes a holder base and a holder cap. Coffee is loosely deposited in the coffee holder and the holder cap is attached to the holder base. An internal filter chamber holds the coffee and allows tamping of the coffee into a compacted state. The filter chamber may be formed by a fixed filter or by a removable filter constructed of filter paper, nylon mesh, metal mesh, or any material capable of holding the coffee while allowing a flow of heated water through the coffee. The tamping may be by a spring or by a resilient solid material attached to the coffee holder and may push the coffee down inside the filter or push the filter and the coffee up against the holder lid. While the '181 and '584 applications disclose tamping coffee, they do not disclose a variety of embodiments of cooperating coffee holders and coffee makers for tamping.
Further, there are various times when a single serving, and multiple servings, of coffee are desired. Because counter space is limited in both commercial and residential settings, it is often undesirable to provide space for both a single serving and multi serving coffee maker. Thus, a need is evident for a coffee maker providing both tamping, and selectable single and multi-cup modes.